Huecos
by ChrisOshiwe
Summary: Los Hollow, espíritus sin corazón, se originan por un fuerte y desesperado sentimiento que el humano no logra controlar. El frío Ulquiorra y los demás arrancar fueron humanos y sufrieron este pesar. ¿Qué les hizo convertirse en fríos hollow? UlquiHime


Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son obra y gracia de nuestro querido Tite Kubo (hasta que se los robe ^^)

**HUECOS**

Abrió lentamente los ojos para volverlos a cerrar inmediatamente. Ese techo oscuro le parecía demasiado amenazante. Aquel lugar era así. Las sobrias e impersonales paredes monocromas sólo lograban acentuar el inmenso espacio que encerraban aquellos sólidos muros. Se sintió un tanto desorientada. Volteó la cabeza con los ojos entornados para mirar al exterior a través de los barrotes que atravesaban horizontalmente la ventana. La lejanía carecía de consistencia, como difuminada en un espesor blanco similar a la niebla matinal acariciando las montañas del mundo humano. Pero aquello no era niebla. Ni tampoco era el mundo humano. Aquello era Hueco Mundo, un lugar yermo, aislado; un lugar donde la naturaleza de sus habitantes reflejaba la soledad a la que debían enfrentarse bajo la inmortal noche. Seres aterradores en un mundo aterrador. No había pasado que recordar -o que llorar- y por lo tanto sin un origen al que aferrarse, el futuro era una cruel e inservible ilusión. La pálida luna dormía en el cielo nocturno, siempre observando de forma inevitable como si alguien la hubiese dejado allí sola, olvidada: un solitario vigía condenado a la oscuridad eterna.

Quizás debería levantarse, pero tampoco había nada que hacer. Recordó haber sentido horas antes los reiatsus de sus amigos cerca de las noches y más tarde, el Arrancar se lo había confirmado. Aunque aquello en un primer momento le sobresaltó, ahora debía admitir que le había tranquilizado. Ella estaba allí por ellos, para protegerlos, pero su decisión había sido errada. Tenía que haber previsto que Kurosai-kun y los demás irían en su búsqueda de la misma manera que años atrás hicieron para salvar la vida de Rukia. Había cometido un gran error al pensar que así sería útil. Una vez más se había convertido en una carga para sus compañeros y esta vez les había atraído a la oscura garganta del monstruo. Pero en el fondo de su corazón, una decidida voz le alentaba a confiar en kurosaki-kun, Rukia y los demás ya que en los momentos más difíciles era cuando su fortaleza se hacía más inquebrantable. En ese instante, la puerta emitió un leve sonido. Inoue se incorporó en la cama de un blinco y sentada con aspecto estoico esperó a que la ya conocida figura entrara con su característica calma. Los dos se miraron por unos segundos hasta que él apartó la vista. El mismo movimiento de indiferencia que cuando fue golpeado levemente –casi de forma irrisoria- por ella. Aún podía sentir sus dedos contra aquella dura piel. La joven siguió observándolo mientras el Arrancar miraba el plato de comida que aún seguía intacto sobre la mesa. Inoue mantuvo la vista fija en él, esperando ver alguna muestra de enfado o molestia. Pero como de costumbre, ya casi de forma sistemática, el Arrancar siguió mostrando su impasible rostro.

- No has comido, mujer. –Su voz sonó neutra

La chica no pudo evitar apretar los puños sobre su falda. No le gustaba nada que la llamara así. Aquel espada le ponía muy nerviosa con su actitud. Aunque mantuviera aquel semblante serio parecía disfrutar secretamente de su sufrimiento. Siempre que podía intentaba poner en duda la validez de los sentimientos humanos sin importar que por ellos era, por los que se veía ahí encerrada.

- Te advertí que comieras. No te lo volveré a repetir otra vez: come

- No tengo apetito. –contestó escuetamente.

- Si estás débil no le servirás a Aizen-sama. Come, mujer.

A pesar de la insistencia del Espada, Inoue no se levantó. Bajó la mirada y movió la cabeza a modo de negación.

- Kurosaki-kun… Kurosaki-kun vendrá… -susurró.

- ¿Otra vez pensando en tus estúpidos amigos? Los humanos sois insalvables.

- Kurosaki-kun vendrá a por mí. Él y los demás vencerán.

- Dos de ellos ya han caído a manos de los nuestros.

- Sé que siguen vivos. Tus palabras no van a dañarme.- unas tímidas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos. – Y cuando os hayamos derrotado volveremos a estar todos juntos. Y nadie más sufrirá ningún daño. No permitiré que vuelvan a sufrir por mí.

Ulquiorra clavó sus alargadas pupilas en la frágil humana. ¿De dónde sacaba un ser tan débil e inferior esa determinación? ¿Algo tan efímero como los sentimientos podía insuflar esa fuerza? Tras unos segundos de vacilación, avanzó hasta la chica quedando a escasos centímetros. La joven, al notar su presencia, alzó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada del espada -demasiado cerca para su gusto. Nunca antes habían estado a esa distancia, y ahora que por primera vez tenía aquel rostro a un palmo del suyo, pudo apreciar el doloroso anhelo que emanaban aquellos impasibles ojos. Para sorpresa de la muchacha, el Arrancar acercó la mano a su rostro para limpiar una de las lágrimas que se iban amontonando en un gesto demasiado delicado para provenir de él.

- Si viniste aquí con el propósito de proteger a esos a los que llamas amigos, será mejor que no te retractes ahora. Puede que ya sepas que tomar ese nuevo rol de mártir te ha venido demasiado grande. Desde el principio sabías que iban a venir, pero eso te dio igual.

- Mentira. –susurró la joven.

- Querías que Kurosaki viniera a salvarte y eso es lo que ha hecho, pero dime, humana… ¿Qué harás cuando Kurosaki muera? –los ojos de Orihime se agrandaron.

- Kurosaki-kun no…

- Kurosaki Ichigo y el resto de intrusos morirán. Es algo inevitable.

Ulquiorra se apartó con un ademán seco y caminó despacio hasta la grisácea puerta. Antes de salir miró de reojo a la mesa para después clavar la mirada en la mujer.

Hasta que Aizen-sama no lo ordene no procederé a tu ejecución. Tienes una hora para comer. Si regreso y aún sigues con tu negativa, cumpliré mi palabra y si es preciso obligarte a hacerlo, lo haré. Tienes tiempo para pensártelo.

La puerta se cerró y el eco de los pasos del espada se fue perdiendo en el silencioso ambiente del edificio. La chica rompió a llorar, ahora sin control. Se odiaba por no poder reprimir aquellas lágrimas pero era imposible parar todo aquel torrente de tristeza.

Al espada no le gustaba aquella mujer. Era demasiado humana, demasiado compleja y a la vez contradictoria para llegar a entenderla. Él era un Arrancar, un ser muy diferente a un humano a pesar de su primitivo origen. Alguna vez, una diminuta parte de lo que era ahora había experimentado los sentimientos a los que con tanto afán defendían los humanos. Aquel fútil trozo de un pasado olvidado sería capaz de entenderla y sabría reemplazar el negro agujero, el negro corazón que como humano había perdido. La idiosincrasia lo había hecho diferente a sus semenjantes desde sus primeros recuerdos como Hollow: su nacarada piel no era oscura como la de los glotones seres que vio por primera vez. Nunca había tenido ningún objetivo, ninguna meta ni ningún deseo. Vivía porque respiraba y respiraba sin saber por qué lo hacía. Y aquellos odiosos y a la vez magníficos seres del mundo humano se aferraban a la vida como raíces ala tierra a pesar del estado estéril de ésta. Ulquiorra se perdió por los melancólicos pasillos de las noches a la espera de que el shinigami sustituto apareciera en busca de la chica. Después de todo, era su tarea.

**La soledad del murciélago**

Un murciélago puede reconocer a su cría entre más de cuatro mil neonatos agrupados en menos de un metro cuadrado. Si por cualquier motivo los padres mueren, los demás miembros del grupo se encargarán de cuidar al pequeño; lo adoptarán. El bebé murciélago nunca se verá solo. Siempre estará arropado por las membranosas alas de sus semejantes.

Los pequeños murciélagos aleteaban sus alas muy cerca de la farola que iluminaba precariamente la calle. Cada noche un grupo entre cinco y siete quirópteros se agrupaban cerca de la débil luz y se alimentaban de pequeños insectos que se sentían atraídos por la luminosidad que producía la bombilla. Podía imaginarme como uno más entre toda aquella masa negra de cuerpos sintiendo en el denso pelaje la humedad de la noche y disfrutando del apaciguado viento invernal. Pero como cada noche, me conformaba con quedarme unos minutos mirándolos desde el ventanal de mi habitación. Después, corría las cortinas y me metía en la cama con la esperanza de que la mañana siguiente nunca llegase y que la noche tomara el control de los días para no tener que despertar más. Pero la luz siempre ganaba a la oscuridad y los primeros rayos del sol empezaron a vislumbrarse por la ventana mucho antes de que mi cuerpo se despertara. Cuando el astro rey se situó en lo más alto del cielo, decidí salir de la habitación.

El piso estaba a oscuras ya que la mayoría de las persianas estaban bajadas. Después de ir al baño fui a la nevera para ver las sobras que quedaban en las bandejas: dos yogures caducados y una manzana con golpes. Cogí con pereza los yogures y los lancé a la basura. Probé la manzana e inmediatamente acabó en el mismo lugar que los lácteos. No había nada más que echarse a la boca. Tenía la garganta y la lengua pastosas. Me senté en una de las tres sillas que rodeaban una pequeña mesa metálica y me quedé allí sin pensar, sin hacer nada. Dolía ver el cuerto tan vacío, hueco. Había dejado el instituto hacía unos días, así que no tenía nada que hacer por las mañanas. Siempre odié el imponente edificio de cemento y ladrillos, el monstruoso monstruo del instituto Sanukaun Higoshi, pero detestaba aún más a los cerdos que se encerraban tras su grises paredes. Nunca había encajado allí. Ya desde pequeño me di cuenta de ello y tampoco pasó desapercibido por los demás. Ni para mis compañeros ni para mi familia, mis abuelos; unos ancianos que habían intentado criarme tan bien como sus capacidades les habían permitido y que habían fallecido años atrás. No es que se me dieran mal las clases, no. Adoraba la literatura y la historia y en el fondo la tortura de las ciencias era soportable y a veces agradable, pero para aprender eso no necesitaba una institución adoctrinadora y petulante.

Aquella tarde tenía que ir a trabajar. Había conseguido un puesto en una pequeña tienda de música de discos antiguos y polvorientos. Era la típica tienda que parece olvidada por la mano de dios y eso me gustaba. El semi-vertedero musical se llamaba _Motley Crew_, en honor a uno de los grupos más histriónicos de la escena _glam._El rótulo de la entrada con el nombre era de colores apagados y dibujos obscenos, acorde a lo cochambroso del interior. Llegué al lugar en tren a eso de las tres de la tarde y acabé el turno a las ocho. Para volver fui andando. Los vagones de tren a esas horas eran una lata de conservas. Además, era agradable pasear por las invernales calles de la ciudad. El sol aún no se había puesto por lo que los rayos aún proporcionaban un poco de calor por las zonas donde los edificios no los tapaban. Cuando crucé por una estrecha avenida, oí unos sollozos. Seguí caminando hasta llegar a un pequeño descampado donde había una pequeña niña llorando. Me desvié del camino a seguir y me acerqué a ella. Tenía el rostro rojo e hinchado de llorar y se sujetaba con fuerza la rodilla. Cuando estuve a su lado me agaché y le sonreí.

- Hola. ¿Qué te duele mucho? –le pregunté al ver la herida de la rodilla.

La pequeña me miró un poco asustada y se encogió sobre sí misma como un tímido animalillo.

- No es nada. Sólo es una rozadura. –le dije. La niña seguía mirándome con recelo. La sostuve por las axilas y la puse en pié. También le sacudí el polvo de los pantalones aunque los tenía llenos de barro.

- Gracias- dijeron sus redonditos labios con timidez.

- De nada. Oye, ¿Dónde están tus padres? No estarás sola.

La niña movió negativamente la cabeza.

- Entonces, ¿Dónde están? Tienes que curarte la herida. –la niña volvió a negar con la cabecita.

- ¿No vives con tus padres? –otra negación. Su expresión era triste- ¿Con quién vives?

Con mi hermano.

- Oh, vaya. –hice una pausa sin saber muy bien qué decir - Si quieres puedo acompañarte a casa- solté sin pensar- ¿Quieres que te lleve a cuestas? Así no te dolerá la rodilla al andar.

La niña pareció meditarlo unos segundos pero al final accedió. Durante el camino me fue contando cosas sobre el colegio como por ejemplo los dibujos que la profesora les mandaba hacer o las canciones que cantaban de la ardilla y el gigante del pino. También me explicó que algunos de sus compañeros se reían de su anaranjado cabello y la molestaban, pero que no quería decírselo a su hermano. Eso pasaba porque los otros niños tenían envidia de ella por no tener un pelo tan bonito como el suyo, le respondí y por primera vez la pequeña Orihime sonrío. Mientras iba hablando, iba enredando sus dedos en mi cabello y jugueteaba con algunos mechones que sobresalían del gorro de lana. Siguiendo sus indicaciones llegamos a una pequeña casita de dos pisos. Me dio de nuevo las gracias tímidamente y la menudita niña de inusual cabello naranja desapareció por la puerta.

Tardé media hora en llegar a mi apartamento y cuando por fin me senté en el sofá me di cuenta de lo cansado que estaba. Me repantigué en el cómodo asiento y cerré los cansados párpados. La pequeña Orihime me vino a la cabeza. Aquel redondeado rostro húmedo por las lágrimas y entelado por la tristeza era imposible de olvidar. Quizás ella también había perdido a sus padres. Además de eso, los otros niños la señalaban como diferente sólo por el color de pelo, la marcaban como algo a lo que odiar. La inocencia podía ser a veces igual de cruel que la madurez. O quizás no existía tal estado y la inocencia sólo moraba en la mente de los incautos. Aquellos niños no sabían lo que hacía porque si pusiesen sentir por un momento la extrema soledad que se adueñaba de sus víctimas, comprenderían el grave mal que estaban ocasionando.

Los humanos no estamos hechos para la soledad. Necesitamos en todo momento a alguien que nos diga que nuestro minúsculo mundo es real. Que estamos vivos, que el mañana será mejor. Pero hay personas que simplemente olvidamos ese pequeño detalle, o lo ignoramos. Cogí del suelo una botella de JB medio vacía –o medio llena- y bebí el asqueroso y bello líquido. No sé cuántas horas pasaron hasta que por fin me encerré en mi cuarto, pero antes de meterme en la cama, fui hacia la ventana para iniciar mi ritual nocturno y vi a los menudos murciélagos alrededor de la farola. Aquella noche sólo había uno. Sólo uno. En aquel instante me sentí muy solo. No tenía nada: ni un objetivo, ni una meta ni un simple deseo. No podía llorar alguna pérdida porque nunca había poseído nada. Vivía porque respiraba y respiraba sin saber por qué lo hacía. Pero para eso, había una solución.


End file.
